James Potter and the Wizards of Living's Order
by Franci The Witch
Summary: James Sirius Potter is beginning his first year in Hogwarts with just one objective in mind, have a fun year. But he will have more than it when he join forces with a mysterious boy who take him and Fred to defeat a menance comming thought time... Trash Summary (AUTHOR ON VACATIONS)


**I solved to change a little this history. Instead of Albus and Rose's first year, I will write it in James and Fred's first year, and consequently in Lance's too. Lance's family come from another two movies about what my friend Sticky Wipplesnit made a crossover and I asked her to use it in my history too. Nothing really revealing on this chapter, except maybe names and three words I used can reveal one of the movies (Or if you know Sticky's history, but I doubt it).**

**I own nothing, just Lance and Drake on this chapter.**

* * *

_King's Cross Station 10:40_

A small family walked by the station. The father, tall, black hair in a cowlick, brown eyes, far skin; the mother, short, light brown, long hair, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes; and their little son, about his mother's height, the same hair as his father and the same eyes as his mother, but mostly looked like her.  
The boy was pulling forward a car with a big suitcase and a metal cage, where was a small black dragon.  
"What's the plataform's number?" The father asked, looking around.  
The boy pushed his ticket out of his pocket.  
"9 3/4." The boy read. "But it don't exist!" He protested.  
Hos father just shrugged, but his mother gave him a small smile.  
"C'mon Lance, I guess you just need to look."  
Lance rolled his blue eyes and replied.  
"Well, at least if I lost the train I don't need to go to this school." He comented. He wasn't really wanting to go since received that letter. A wizard's school, he was going to be considered an aberration worst than he already was.  
Because Lance wasn't a normal boy like the others on the city where he lived, he was far away from normal.  
But he thought his mother was right, that school was an oportunity to him to learn to control his powers, better to try to lock them, so he sighed and looked confuse to the wall between the plataforms 9 and 10. And so, like magic, another family appeared behind them.  
"Excuse-me, are you lost?" The man asked to them.  
He had black messed hair and green eyes, a strange scar marking his forehead, and he wore round glasses.  
"Yeah, looking for the plataform 9 3/4." Felicia told them.  
Lance noticed the three children. The two boys, the only diference between them, except for the height, was one had green eyes like his father and the other brown ones, like his mother, the other children was a young redhead girl, Lance smiled at them.  
"First year at Hogwarts too?" The boy who seemed the eldest, the brown-eyed one, who was also carrying a car like Lance's, except with a owl instead a dragon, asked. Lance just shook his head in agreement.  
"Muggle born, no?"  
This time Lance got confused and raised an eyebrow. What was a Muggle born?  
The boy agreed to himself and held a hand towards Lance.  
"I'm James Sirius Potter." James introduced himself proudly. "They are my young siblings, Alvo Severo and Lily Luna Potter. And you?"  
"Lance Robinson." Lance shook James' hand, saying his name in a so proud tone as the other. "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"I say the same."  
"All right kids, everyone to the station or you will lost the train." Felicia called. The boys had even forgoten the adults were there and they were going to take the train to the new school.  
"James, you first." Harry Potter, James' father, instructed.  
James knew what he should do. He faced the barrier between the plataforms and ran to it, but instead of colide, he disappeared through it.  
"It's like the passage in the mountain?" Lance whispered nervously to his mother while the Potters finished to pass through it.  
Felicia nooded, smiling to her son, who finally brave faced the seeming solid wall and ran towards it.  
Like he was expecting he went through it and saw himself in a new, crowded plataform, where a red, very old, locomotive were waiting for the passageners.  
"Five minutes." Wilbur looked at his watch. "All right Lance, you're ready?"  
"No more than I was when we left home." The boy gulped nervous. "I will miss you two so much. And all the rest of the family."  
"We will write to you every week, I promisse." Felicia kissed her son's forehead.  
"And send you a photo every now and then." Wilbur added.  
"Send us a letter when you arive, right?"  
"Count on me mom." Lance tried to smile.  
"Just one more thing Lance."  
"We have a thing to you."  
Lance looked shocked at his parents. Felicia took off her pocket a smal square red box.  
"We were going to give it to you just when you're fifteen, but we thought it was better to give you it now." Wilbur said.  
Lance opened the box, inside was a medalion, in a golden chain, it has a round silver circle, the center neon blue, with a golden hammer on it and in the handler of the hammer was writen in red the name Robinson.  
Lance smiled.  
"It's so cool. Thank you!" He hugged both his parents. "Now I have a little piece of home everywhere."  
"But please, take good care of it Lance!" Felicia asked. "Bad things can happen if someone find out what it's, intentionaly or aciddentaly."  
"All right. Well, I hope I can see you at Christmas!" And with this, he pushed his things to the train and climbed on it.

He walked through the train, searching for an empty cabin, but the whole train seemed full of students. In several seconds he just began to random walk without pay attention at the cabins anymore, it was when he heard a recognized voice.  
"Hey, Lance!" He looked at the cabin and saw James Potter with another boy with red hair and about the same age of the two. "Come to join us!"He invited with a smile. Lance nooded and entered the cabin, siting at the redhead's side. "Lance, this is my cousin, Fred Weasley II. Fred, this is the boy I told you."  
"It's true you have a dragon?" Fred asked.  
"No. Not a dragon. I have a Skyress."  
"It looked like a dragon." James protested.  
"They look, but they not grow up more than a cat and have diferent powers instead just fire. Mine is a Black Skyress, he has powers based around shadows and fire, his name is shadow."  
"Why not an owl like normal people?" Fred asked.  
"I'm not a normal guy, plus, the owl is with my parents, to they to send me letters."  
"So, good time to tell us about this mystery of your family, no?" James asked.  
"No. I need to learn more about the world I'm entering before we reach the school. So, let me see, firstly, why some of the older students have diferent colors on their uniforms?"  
"The students were selected in four diferent houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." James explained.  
"Sounds like a lot of trouble. You know to what you to will?"  
"No one knows, but we'll probabily to Gryffindor, all our family was there. But any place can be good since it wasn't Slytherin." Fred replied.  
"And how this selection thing is done? A kind of a test?"  
"Nothing you will need to worry about." Was all what James told him.  
"And have something I need to worry about?"  
"We tell you at school, even if we were in diferent houses, you seems like a nice guy."  
"What is this medallion?" Fred asked.

"I don't know what's the secret about it, but it's a present from my parents."  
"Why the golden hammer? It's about your family?"  
"It's a symbol. I can't tell you so much about my family. Each of us swear keep secret when we interact between the two worlds. And don't ask, I will not tell anything more."  
The two cousins looked confused. What that boy had so big to hidde? But they decided change subject to Quidditch, with James trying to explain to Lance everything about the game, and with this they passed the time untill lunch time.  
James and Fred bough the food since Lance said he hasn't money.  
But Lance noticed something what attracted his attention, he took off something off his pocket.  
"Hey guys, what about a trade? A Chocolate Frog for a pack of Explosive Gum."  
"Explosive Gum?" The other two asked surprised.  
"It don't hurt." Lance assured them. "But they're delicious and refresh a lot."  
James smiled. He haven't proved, or even saw, that kind of thing. He imediatelly passed two Chocolate Frogs' boxes to Lance, receiving back a package with blue and white stripped round gums. He give one to his cousin and the two put one on the mouth at the same time.  
James imediatelly felt like the gum was really exploting and so like his brain was frozing, he felt his eyes filling of tears and waited a little 'till the sensation got away.  
Fred in another hand felt the explosion, but insted cold, everything got suddenly hot.  
"Wow!" The two exclaimed as the bad sensation got away.  
"Where you bought this?" James asked.  
"It just exist in one place, but I can't tell where. But if you want I can send a letter home when we arrive at school and ask for some to you two."  
"I think this can be really good." Fred comented. "But why all around you is so mysterious? Your family wasn't wizards, but you say like they aren't Muggles too."  
"Let me just say I'm just half normal human, well, not even half."  
He was trying to calm down his new friends, but it was just getting the two most curious to find out what was going on.

So the cabin's door opened, revealing a tall boy, probabily around their age, tan skin, black hair and black eyes.  
"Well, well, what I have here? Potter and Weasley."  
"Drake!" The two looked angry at him.  
"And who are you?" The boy, Drake, asked to Lance.  
"You know, you remember me someone I know."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, another boy with a rat face and a creepy look... But he at least smel like chocolate."  
The three inside the cabin brust on laugh, what made Drake look still more angry.  
"Ha, ha... The Dirt Blood is trying to insult me... But guess what, what comes down doesn't strikes me." Drake smirked.  
"Take that back!" Lance stood up angry. "Your son of a virus!"  
"What you called me?" Drake asked, trying to intimidate Lance.  
"Son of a Virus." Lance repeated firmly.  
Drake was about to reply when the two were interrupted by a third figure of an older girl with red hair.  
"Fighting already?" She asked. Both boys noticed the badge on her vests and no one said nothing. "Good. Now back to your cabin, Drake." She ordered.  
With just a dark smile to the four, Drake let the cabin.  
"And who are you?" She asked to Lance.  
"Lance Robinson. You're what that have this badge?"  
"I'm a Hogwarts Headgirl. Better you avoid problems or I will not care iif you are my cousins friend or not."  
And with that she leave the cabin too.  
"Cousins?" Lance turned to the two.  
"Yeah, she is our cousin, Victoire Weasley." Fred explained. "She's a girl of the law, don't mess up around her on the school."  
Lance rolled his eyes. And sat down again.  
"How many of you have on that school?" He asked laughing.  
"Actually we're four Weasleys and one Potter in Hogwarts." James replied. "But we have one Weasley in Beauxbattom and four more Weasleys and Two more Potters still too young to enter school."  
"Wow! It's what I call a big family! I don't have any sibling, but I have a lot of cousins too."

"What you called Drake? Son of a Virus?" James rised an eyebrow curious.  
"I normaly don't use this kind of words, but he ccalled me something I feel it was an insult and I just had to revide."  
"Yeah, call someone a Dirty Blood is the worst insult to a Muggle Born."  
"Well, so he deserved that."

"But why you used that words? It isn't a Muggle thing." James protested. "Where I live has a lot of Muggle families with kids and no one of them say something like this, besides you can her some very bad insults."  
"It's a thing from my mother's family side. Where she came from and still works it's the worst insult you can say without heavy words, but some people cosider Son of a Glitch a very bad one too. Or son of a Cy-Bug, like my auntie ever say." Lance giggled.  
The two cousins shared a puzzled look. What in the heck was a Cy-Bug?  
And with that they passed the rest of the travel talking and sharing candies, sometimes trying one or other spel just for fun, playing explosive snap.  
Finally the train stopped at the station in Hogsmead, the three reunited the rest of the candies and exited the train together.


End file.
